Cosmic Pegasus F:D/Trivia
Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, Big Bang Bladers, and the theory of existence, Big Bang Theory. **The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers in the Japanese anime/manga only though. ***Big Bang Pegasus only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *Cosmic can be a reference to how Pegasus flew into the cosmos to release the spiral force as Galaxy Pegasus setting off the events leading to its evolution. *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th Beyblade in the Metal Saga to have a mode switch, first the was Mad Gasher, then Storm Aquario , Lightning L-Drago, Storm Capricorn, Dark Gasher, Poison Serpent, Burn Wolf, Meteo L-Drago, Gravity Destroyer, Flame Serpent, Rock Serpent, Storm Serpent, Ray Cancer, Hades Kerbecs, Evil Befall, Fang Leone, Beat Lynx,L-Drago Destroy F:SL-Drago Destroy, Scythe Kronos, Variares, Blitz Striker, Omega Dragonis, Jade Jupiter, Phantom Orion, Death Quetzalcoatl, Duo Uranus, Kreis Cygnus, Proto Nemesis, Firefuse Darkhelm, Diablo Nemesis, Flash Sagittario, Ninja Salamander, Theif Phoenix and Archer Gargoyle. *It is the second bey to feature a mode changing feature involving its tip, Storm Aquario being the first. *Big Bang Pegasus is one of the only two Beyblades that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other Beyblade is Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD. *It was the first Beyblade to feature four different modes. *Big Bang Pegasus is the first Beyblade to feature a 4D Performance Tip in the anime. *By removing the Plastic Wheel and flipping over the Attack Wheel, Big Bang's "Secret Mode" is revealed. This is a really powerful mode, but it's illegal. *It is possible to put the core 'wings on the middle of the Metal frame's 'wings'. The Hyper-strike Battle set shows Pegasus in this mode, which was probably a mistake. **In this case, Pegasus has six different modes with the fifth and sixth being unofficial. **Wing Pegasus has the mode like that too, thus Big Bang Pegasus might have Upper Defense too. *Big Bang Pegasus is one of the five Beyblades to have a 4D Performance Tip, the 4 others are Variares D:D, Phantom Orion B:D, L-Drago Destructor F:S, and Diablo Nemesis X:D. *Hasbro has released Big Bang Pegasus F:D in the Hyperblades Series ability to change modes, though the name has stayed Cosmic. Big Bang Pegasus F:D has a yellow Face Bolt with a blue tattooed motif of Pegasus III, a translucent blue Energy Ring, a light greenish yellow Plastic Wheel, an unpainted Attack & Metal Wheel, and a yellowish green F:D with blue rubber on the bottom. *When compared side-by-side at a view from above, it is seen that the Attack Wheel of Hasbro's Hyperblades Big Bang wheel has slightly thinner wings than those of Takara Tomy's Big Bang wheel. When the Takara Tomy Pegasus III Energy Ring is put onto the Hyperblades Cosmic wheel, it will be unusually loose. Also, when Cosmic's Plastic Wheel is put onto Big Bang, it will get stuck a bit, and require some force to fit properly. This is because Big Bang Pegasus F:D's Plastic Wheel and Pegasus III Energy Ring are slightly larger than their Takara Tomy counterparts. Therefore, Cosmic and Big Bang are indeed NOT completely identical, and the Cosmic wheel is deserving of a different name than its Takara Tomy counterpart. *On a flat suface, F:D stays in one place. But, in a stadium it moves around wildly. *Pegasus' Fusion Wheel, Cosmic, is related to Galaxy while Galaxy is kind of related to Storm meaning that these Fusion Wheels are getting better at its attack potentials. Category:Subpages/Trivia Category:Beyblades